NUR'S HEAVEN
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Based on the Malay drama 'Syurga Nur' that reached it's final episode today... It tells about Midwich Cuckoo's sequel where it happens some months after Garfield died... And Nur came to live with Jon and Liz! Until she finally gets married with Kamil after 2 months! And this is also the special fanfic for the drama's final episode today!


Farhan Malek presents...

"NUR'S HEAVEN"! (Malay: 'Syurga Nur').

(OST: 'Benar Cinta' by AishaHanim).

(NOTE: I made this fanfic as a 'thank you' to Midwich Cuckoo for reading and giving the review on my story, 'When Dreams Come True' just now. And i read his new fanfic, 'The World's Sweetest Cat' recently... So, as of today is the final day for 'Syurga Nur' drama to air on TV3 Malaysia's 'Akasia' slot... I made this fanfic and it's also the sequel for Midwich's new fanfic recently... So, please enjoy! Thank you).

(FULL CAST):

Wally Wingert as Jon.

Julie Payne as Liz.

Janna Nick as Nur Jannah.

Amar Asyraf as Kamil.

(1:30 PM. THURSDAY, 2 JULY 2015 in Kuala Lumpur):

It was a shiny evening at a bungalow... Jon is still crying from last Christmas due to Garfield's death. Then, his newlywed wife, Liz (they're married on last 27 June which is my 14th birthday), came and calmed him. She said, "That's it, Jon! Don't blame yourself, it's no use anymore! And Garfield himself doesn't want to hear us throughout his life... So that's it, Jon! Don't cry again... At least we have been married and our relationship didn't go interrupted again!". Hearing that, Jon cheered up and said, "You're right... Thanks, Liz!". But Liz answered, "Don't mention it". And they laughed...

(Seconds later):

They heard a someone yell, "Assalamualaikum" at the front door... Jon went there and she goes shocked when she met a young woman (22 years old) and he invited her inside... As she enter... Liz celebrates her kindly. But the woman becomes scared and yells, "OH NO! LET ME OUT! PLEASE, I THINK IT'S A TRAP... LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!". And she rushed to the door but Jon blockes her and asks, "Whoa... What's the matter with you, young woman?". But the woman yells back, "DON'T ASK ME AGAIN... JUST LET ME OUT!". But Jon locks the door and said, "Relax... We're not evil people... We're so pity with you... So please, tell me... What's your problem?". Hearing Jon's true question, she calmed down and said, "Okay... My name is Nur Jannah and you can call me 'Nur', sir!". Hearing that, they remember and Liz invited Nur to the dining room to tell her real problem...

(In the dining room):

Liz becomes too pity and asks Nur, "Nur, can you tell me about your problem?". And Nur replies, "Sister, actually i have a traumatic problem since my childhood... Well, my parents died in an accident. So, i'm started to be adopted by my aunt, Alin, but she managed to abuse me everyday... I can't stand it because it's too painful! So i make a decision to escape from that 'hell' and become homeless until Sarina found me and adopted me like their own child... But my two foster brothers, Kamal and Adib doesn't like my appearance in their house... Well it's happened 14 years ago when i'm 8 years old! So that's why i'm scared and managed to escape from this house when i saw you just now!". Then, Nur starts to cry... And, can't stand to see Nur sobbing... Liz also cried and consoles her comfortly... Then, she said, "Nur, do you want to know? My husband, Jon, have cried since December... Because he can't accept Garfield's death... Sob sob!". Hearing the news, Nur's sadness increased... They cried together! And after they finished crying, Jon came and said, "Finished crying? Now i have a good news, Nur!". Nur asks, "What news, sir?". Hearing Nur's question, Jon answered, "Starting today... You are now our adoptive child and you can call us 'Father' and 'Mother' from now on! In order to heal my sadness after Garfield's death, and we can take care of you now!". Hearing the answer, Nur cheered and said, "Thank you, Father and Mother! I love you so much!". And the two replied, "You're welcome, Nur!". Finally, they hug together...

(2 months 10 days later: SATURDAY, 12 SEPTEMBER 2015 in Kuala Lumpur):

In Jon and Liz's residence, Nur and Kamil's wedding party was happening... All guests including Mario, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Clippy the Paperclip, Ustaz Don Daniyal, Zizan Razak, myself, Nur's workmate, Siti, twin singers Aisha and Hanim and Jon's long lost roommate, Lyman attended the wedding party... It goes so amazing! And after Adib accept the 'tok kadi (preacher's)' question to accept their marriage... He inserts the ring to Nur's finger... And finally, the party ends with Nur and Kamil perform the 'cake cutting' ceremony... And then, they hug and kiss... Guests eventually went 'aww'ed... Finally, on the night, AishaHanim makes their singing performance and guests were entertained with the sad Malay lyrics that singed by them through the song 'Benar Cinta' (OST 'Syurga Nur')... And after that, guests cheered... Finally, Jon and Liz congratulates Nur and Kamil for their amazing wedding party... And the couple thanks Jon and Liz for their intelligent party plan and they finally dance throughout the night...

-THE END!- (Thanks to TV3 Malaysia that gave me ideas to make this special fanfic to celebrate the final episode of 'Syurga Nur' that airs today on 7:00 PM MST in 'Akasia' segment of TV3 Malaysia! And now i hope that you can enjoy this special drama fanfic, Christopher Spielberg and Midwich Cuckoo! So, before i forgot... I want to wish something, "HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY, STACY ANGIE ANAM AF6! I REALLY LIKED YOUR SONGS... AND FINALLY, THANK YOU!).


End file.
